


It starts as

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, fucked up au inspired by durarara!!, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haizaki is being pulled, pulled, pulled deeper into Kise's claws, into this mad world that surrounds them, as if it were normal for him to fall into it in the first place as nobody acts, nobody attempts to pull them /apart/ and not together." / HaiKise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It starts as

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So... this is random, like, totally. I just wanted to write something a bit messed up, and Durarara!!'s universe came to mind so here it is. Also I was in dire need of angst, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts as a game because they're young and stupid, twenty-something with the chubby face and the naive glint in the eyes gone, but young all the same. They don't see past their noses, focus on what they have and what they must do because they've never learnt otherwise, and when they see they're needed somewhere they aren't asked twice to get moving.

It starts as a game because at first Haizaki eyes Kise suspiciously and doesn't trust him in the least, but Kise keeps smiling and coming to him to _“have fun”_ , and whenever they're together shit is bound to happen so why the hell not. People around them have trouble associating them because Haizaki is Nijimura's right-hand man, which means he holds more power than most persons in the city since Nijimura is _the_ big guy; and Kise is just a blond with a smile that could sweep everyone off their feet, barging into a world that doesn't suit him. The two guys don't share a single thing in common, whether in fighting tactics or in clothes or in manner of speech, but they are still seen together all over the city.

Kise says that he's only taken an interest in Haizaki because he looked so sure of himself and so ready to commit mass murder that he couldn't help but feel curious. Simple curiosity. It's not an unhealthy curiosity, he says, but Haizaki begs to differ; he feels interrogated whenever questions are asked, he constantly sees the flash of yellow from the corner of his eye and worst of all, his every move is tracked. Doesn't anyone find it extremely dangerous that the right-hand man of such a reputed gang is being _stalked_? Haizaki frowns and scowls when he catches sight of Kise waiting for him, and the bastard has the audacity to beam at him. He starts to talk, small talk even, nothing weird and nothing interesting, but Haizaki finds himself swept along with this incessant chatting, no matter how hard he tries to get a grip on himself. He is being pulled, pulled, pulled deeper into Kise's claws, into this mad world that surrounds them, as if it were normal for him to fall into it in the first place as nobody acts, nobody attempts to pull them _apart_ and not together.

And then finally, Haizaki confronts Kise about it, weeks after bearing what he thinks is nonsense and absolute crap, weeks that passed in a blur though, and all he can remember is the grin and the occasional smirk as if Kise knew something that he didn't. He pulls out a knife and snarls at Kise, and Kise chuckles and takes out a knife too, because who doesn't carry a weapon in a city swarmed with hazards and parasites? But who is he kidding, when he likes to observe these so-called parasites?

So it starts as defiance when they move and dodge and shove, knives in hand and blades shining under the gleam of the moon or a weak lamp post, because this is how Haizaki talks, this is how he can know what purpose awaits him. Kise is a decent fighter albeit a bit clumsy, so it's easy to cut him and to get a satisfying growl out of him, to mark him in injuries that will probably fade with time but right now he's excited to finally show this guy what he's made of and what he does to people who toy with him. Kise doesn't back down, though, and still holds his glare even when the battle is over after he's pinned against a wall, no longer able to even scratch his opponent.

“Something's just wrong with you,” Haizaki mutters, barely above a whisper.

Kise smiles, lifts his hand and traces the jawline of Haizaki, sending shivers down the man's spine. He giggles and softly pushes him away, and walks away. Drops of blood trail behind him, and suddenly Haizaki isn't as satisfied as he thought he would be.

* * *

Nijimura gives him a disapproving look when he sees them together again, even after the fight they had involving knives and blood, and Haizaki only scowls. That's not his leader's damn business, after all, so he stomps away, not giving Nijimura or Kise the chance to chase him.

But the next day, Kise appears in front of him as usual, and this time he's handing him a sheet of paper—a paper filled with information, _lots_ of information, black lines of details, details and details, and Haizaki's eyes widen while Kise smirks.

“You fucker,” Haizaki hisses.

“Couldn't give my job away at first meeting, right?” Kise laughs. “I wasn't _stalking_ only you. Ask and you shall receive, Shougo-kun.”

Information about rival gangs, precious information that will make them win the fucking war between them. So Haizaki smirks too, and gloats because _what the hell_ , information is the best weapon, and can't thank stupid fate enough to have brought Kise Ryouta to him.

It starts as a deal, a deal that involves information and free time, a deal that isn't even a _deal_ from the beginning. Kise is willingly working for Haizaki, and Haizaki willingly spends time with Kise. Mutual consent, or whatever—they're always stuck together, now, forever and ever. They experience the freedom of being young by thinking they have every right to do as they please, and never once did they ponder on the consequences because it didn't matter. They spar, sometimes, with Haizaki winning the majority of their fights but it isn't a big deal; Kise isn't used to fight yet, he's had a couple of battles but it wasn't enough to prepare him for the underground world. So he learns by observing Haizaki, again.

Strangely enough, when they start drunk-kissing after a fight and too many glasses, it doesn't seem wrong. It feels right, even—their mouths collide, blindly pressing onto each other without real thinking. Hot breaths mingle, fingers are grabbing whatever they find, their stomachs are burning with something akin to desire but also adrenaline, making them shake with anticipation and through the haze of their intoxicated state they manage to slip in some confessions they will normally never say out loud— _“you're hot”, “this outcome doesn't surprise me”, “you've planned this all along, didn't you?”, “shut up and kiss me”, “fuck”._

It doesn't change anything in their relationship because they're already too tightly wrapped around each other's finger. Haizaki depends on Kise to gather intel in the fastest way possible, and Kise is lost in the crowd of gangs without Haizaki to guide him. The handcuffs around Kise's wrists show he isn't anything if he gets away from the one who has the key; the leash around Haizaki's neck shows how much he's caught in this whirlwind of power. Maybe it's the other way around, they don't really know, but it doesn't matter. The handcuffs and the leash are tugged and they just fall forward, towards the direction they are needed, towards where they know they have a place.

It doesn't take long before someone from the gang says Haizaki gets into Kise's pants for information—but that's okay, because it's half-true and nobody cares if the right-hand man uses dirty tricks to obtain means of winning. Kise brushes the question off, grins behind his hand and gives a look— _the_ look—at Haizaki before setting a time for more information at his place. Nijimura fakes not noticing the same grin spreading on Haizaki's face.

But then it starts as a survival game because a guy from a rival gang discovered Kise's involvment in the latest conflicts that Nijimura's gang won, so both Kise and Haizaki are constantly on their guards and they keep punching people who come too close to them, too close to break their routine and the link they've forged. A crack in their life means no life at all, because it's been like this since the beginning, since forever, so they can't let anyone shatter what they hold hear. In one fluid motion, Kise stabs his foe in the stomach and throws another knife at a second man's hand, while Haizaki smashes people in the wall and carves lines of blood on their bodies. Haizaki is laughing, he's having the time of his life and Kise can only smile when the group of idiots flees after being mercilessly destroyed.

More and more rumors spread as 'Kise Ryouta the information broker' keeps selling information to Haizaki and Nijimura—Nijimura raises an eyebrow whenever he hands him a few bills because Kise wants to refuse them, but the leader doesn't give a shit and shoves them in his face. Nijimura is a smart man, he doesn't quite understand how this relationship works nor does he even _want_ to understand, but it's good to him so he lets it go. Within a few weeks, people of the gang understood the importance of Kise in the right-hand man's life since first, he is their main factor for victory and second, Haizaki gets pretty pissed when another man sticks too close to what is his.

“I'm not a thing you own,” Kise says coolly, eyes focused on unbuttoning Haizaki's shirt.

“Maybe not,” Haizaki snorts.

“You're the one who comes to me as soon as I call you.”

Rustling. Shirt tossed in the back.

“You're also very eager to give me any information I ask.”

Electric touch. Cold hands. Vibrant smirk.

“Then, who owns who?”

A shrug.

It starts as a game and ends in a draw because there's no real winner.

 


End file.
